


Afternoon delight

by LegendsofSnark



Series: Marvel Kink Bingo [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Bruce, Established Relationship, M/M, Thor has magic fingers, Top Thor (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 14:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15051389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Thor has been gone for a while, when he gets back Bruce is excited to see him





	Afternoon delight

Bruce had been silent, typing away at his computer when he had heard the lightning outside his window. He stopped instantly. Already knowing just who it was, who was coming to visit him. 

 

Thor had spent a good amount of time on other worlds, relying on help from the other realms to try and rebuild his lost home. Bruce hadn't seen his boyfriend in nearly three months and his mind had been worried that maybe Thor had found a way to restore Asgard and that he would leave him for some pretty Asgardian. That way he would never have to return to earth. 

 

Those kind of thoughts kept Bruce awake at night. He would lie in bed with his mind running on overdrive and his phone in hand. 

 

A new technological advancement thanks to himself and Tony Stark and a little help from Stephen Strange that he could actually communicate with Thor all the way in another world. 

 

One text had gone out three weeks after the Asgardian left. 

 

_ I miss you so much, be careful  _

 

There hadn't been a response and he hadn't heard from him since that day that he left. 

 

Now here he is. It's the midafternoon and there isn't a cloud in the sky but there's lightning. 

 

Which could only mean one thing:  _ Thor  _

 

Bruce drops his glasses onto the table and stands up, just as the door to his bedroom opens and in walks Thor. 

 

“Hello Bruce.” 

 

Bruce barely gives Thor enough time to do anything besides smile before he's rushing towards the god and jumping into his arms. 

 

Thor grabs him by the waist, hoisting him up so that Bruce can wrap his legs around his waist. 

 

“I've missed you.” Bruce drops his head onto Thor’s shoulder. “You didn't call or text me back. I know I sound needy but I was worried that maybe you had moved on.” 

 

Thor walks them towards Bruce’s bed, dropping the smaller man onto the bed and straddling his waist. 

 

“I'm sorry. I was somewhere that didn't know much about technology and seeing a phone would have confused them, sent them into a rage that I would not want to battle. I should have sent other means but I did not and for that I apologize.” 

 

Bruce nods, wrapping his arms around Thor’s neck and pulling him down into a kiss. 

“If that's the case, you owe me. I've missed you and my hand wasn't enough. God, I fingered myself and even then it wasn't enough. I've missed your cock, missed the way that you filled me up.” 

 

Thor smiles against Bruce's cheek. “Such a filthy mouth on you. I love it. Have you picked up a little habit while I was away my love?” 

 

Bruce nods. “I've been some time with Scott Lang and Peter Quill. They might have rubbed off on me.” 

 

Thor sits back, a dark look falls over his face. 

 

“I hope that was all. You didn't touch them and they didn't touch you did they?” 

 

Bruce looks up at Thor, eyes filled with wonder and lust. 

 

“I would never do that. I would never dream of it.” 

 

Thor leans back down and presses a kiss to his lips. “Good. Because of that information I shall treat you special now. I figured out something on my quest. While I was pleasuring myself to thoughts of you, remembering the way that you looked with your lips wrapped around my cock.” Thor runs a hand down Bruce’s cheek, trailing a hand until he reached Bruce's belt buckle and undoes it. Reaching inside he grasps Bruce's cock. He sends a little shock that makes Bruce jump. 

 

“What was that?” 

 

“I harnessed my powers to send the right amount of electricity from my fingers. I came multiple times with my fingers up my ass and the electricity running through my fingers. I wish to pleasure you the same way. Can I finger you and allow my electricity to make you come tonight?” 

 

Bruce moans, reaching towards his own clothes and clawing them off. Not waiting on Thor to do it. 

 

Within moments he was naked, Thor’s hands running down his chest and finding his hole. 

 

“Did you prepare yourself?” 

 

“I didn't know you were gonna be here. So no. Do you want to do the honors? Wanna lick me open? Spit in my hole and finger me open so that you can give me chills?” 

 

Thor growls. Bruce smiles. His newfound dirty mouth was doing things to Thor. He could see the bulge in the man's outfit. He was definitely making him horny. 

 

“That mouth of yours needs to be punished.” 

 

“My ass first.”

 

Thor grins, moving until he's positioned in between Bruce's legs. 

 

Thor reaches over to the bedside, opening the drawer and rummaging until he finds a packet of lube, he manages to use his thumb to spread open Bruce’s cheeks. He moans as he begins feeling the inside of Bruce, knowing definitely now that his boyfriend hadn't been touched since he left.    
  
He pours the lube over his fingers, tossing the empty package onto the floor and pushing his other hand onto Bruce’s chest to hold him down. The electricity would be something new to Bruce and he didn't want to run the risk of the smaller man hulking out on him. 

 

He sends one small spark first to test the waters. 

 

Bruce spasms, legs jerking against Thor and he cries out softly, a hand rushing to cover his mouth. Thor pauses, worry crosses his features. He checks Bruce to make sure that he didn't do anything wrong---- that maybe he had hurt him by accident and run the risk of the hulk coming out. They weren't in the tower, they didn't have the other avengers to help him out. 

 

Bruce drops his hand, staring at Thor and green specks cover his brown eyes but he's calm, “I’m fine, it feels good… thank you so much. Just…, right… more okay? I like it. A lot just don't use too much until I can figure this out and control the other guy yeah?” 

 

Thor nods. “color?” 

 

“Green.” 

 

“Good. I'm gonna send another pulse. Let me know okay?” 

 

Another shock goes through his body, Bruce shakes but holds still, enjoying the pleasure  that Thor is giving him. Thor looks down at his cock, Bruce is coming.

 

“You like that huh, came before we even started. Or at least got into the fun stuff.” 

 

“Yes…” Bruce moans out. “I'm sorry.” 

 

Thor leans down to press a kiss to his cheek. 

 

“Don't worry love. We have all day and night to have fun.” 

 


End file.
